


Tactician

by CookieCatSU



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bismuth is sassy, Gen, Or was it someone else, Rose is only mentioned, Was Rose really a tactical genius?, guess we'll never know, hmmm, so is Pearl actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCatSU/pseuds/CookieCatSU
Summary: Remember when Jasper mentions Rose's great tactical mind? Bismuth sets the record straight.
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Tactician

It had always been Rose.

Until it wasn't.

Rose had always been the leader, during the rebellion. The thinker. The general. Pearl had only been her follower, loyal and dutiful, but still, ultimately, a follower

She'd never been able to do it on her own.

Bismuth laughs at her, slaps her knee as if it's all some joke. She wipes a tear from her eye, clutches her stomach, and tries to hold back the mirthful chuckles tumbling from her lips.

Pearl only scowls. Bismuth laughter subsides, as she gazes over at the pale, severe gem, whose annoyed expression was edged by the glowing warmth of lava.

"Really?" She asks, with an incredulous gesture. When no recognition graces the petite gem's face, Bismuth laughs again, "Pearl, what are ya talking about?  _ You _ were the great tactician. Not Rose"

Pearl turns away.

Something about that interpretation rubs Pearl the wrong way.  _ Rose was everything. _ Thin fingers wrap around her wrist, squeezing. Her mouth twists.

"No. Rose, was-"

"Awful at strategy" She intercedes.

"No. No she wasn't-"

Bismuth blinks, "Yes she was"

"No. No. No. She was… She… she was the whole reason the rebellion even started!"

Bismuth shrugs, "I mean, yeah, I guess, but she was also impatient. And she couldn't see the little details"

Pearl struggles for a moment to form a counter argument. Finds she has none. Nothing she'd said was untrue.

Pearl frowns, staring at her lap. Bismuth smiles, and for the first time, Pearl wants to wipe that smug look off her face.

"Listen" Bismuth calls, and Pearl turns back toward her.

"Remember the Citrines?" Bismuth smiles wide, and she reaches to place a steadying hand to Pearl's shoulder, firm and reassuring, "The squad of drop ships we took down? That elite base we destroyed?" 

"That was  _ all _ you" 

Pearl's hands clasp in her lap. Warmth spreads through her chest, and a slow smile peaks through her lips, despite herself.

She feels a certain satisfaction, pride.

"I suppose you're right" She concedes, finally.

Bismuth throws her arm around her, pulling her into her side. Giggles curl up into the hot air, "I'm always right, baby doll".

* * *

Pearl levels a rebellious stare her way.

Jasper scowls. Recognition dawns.

"Ugh. I got bested by a  _ Pearl _ ?"

Pearl's chest puffs out. She's preening.

"By  _ the _ Pearl!"


End file.
